


Тогда и сейчас

by Julia_Devi



Category: Hannibal (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6986116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Devi/pseuds/Julia_Devi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как сова на глобус, натянуто на заявку с феста: «1.24. РПС, друзья с привилегиями. Хью переживает, что у него слишком сильные чувства, но у Мадса на самом деле тоже, просто у него еще и отличный покерфейс. Эмоциональный юст, безуспешные попытки сдерживаться и дистанцироваться».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тогда и сейчас

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Инс из Альмалексии
> 
> Написано в подарок Sheridan на ДР.

Мадс всегда, еще во времена «Короля Артура», очень любил подкрадываться сзади и стоять с непринужденной миной на лице непозволительно близко, но не касаться. Прямо у всех на виду. В такие минуты у Хью горели уши — какое счастье, что они были скрыты кудрями и тогда, и сейчас, — и хотя он даже не чувствовал дыхания загривком, он точно знал, что будет чувствовать его ночью. Это настойчивое стояние за спиной означало: «Сегодня я буду тебя трахать». 

И тогда, и сейчас Хью хотелось, чтобы это происходило чаще, но он никогда не просил об этом. Они вообще не часто говорили на эту тему, к тому же подобные разговоры сложно было назвать осмысленными: они состояли в основном из оборванных просьб, бессвязных звуков и сбившегося дыхания — и никогда до, и никогда после. 

Хью до последнего уверял себя, что ничего странного не происходит. Они действительно стали близкими друзьями, но когда съемки закончились и пришла пора расставаться, Хью все же ляпнул что-то глупое, важное и нетерпящее возражений. Получив в ответ лишь кивок, он потом ругал себя, злился, пусть и недолго, за излишнюю сентиментальность. На Мадса он не злился — не мог, да и незачем. Мадс был собой: открытым, но сдержанным, способным выразить невыразимое в игре, но в жизни по его лицу сложно было понять хоть что-то, если он того не желал. К тому же, все это поразительно не сочеталось с добрым, пронизывающим взглядом. Хью хотелось узнать его лучше, но, возможно, на тот момент он просто был не способен. 

Когда они встречаются снова и Хью первым, стоит им остаться вдвоем в номере отеля, припечатывает Мадса к стене не то от нахлынувших, обманчиво угасших чувств, не то от страха быть отвергнутым, тот лишь бормочет что-то вроде «я слишком стар для этого дерьма», но не отталкивает, а сам тянется за поцелуем. И потом они, конечно, уже не могут остановиться. 

Совсем.

Казалось бы, все повторяется снова: они продолжают общаться как ни в чем не бывало, смеяться и пить пиво после съемок, но все же едва уловимо кое-что меняется. 

Помимо стояния за спиной, от которого теперь судорогой сводит скулы, Мадс не прекращает смотреть на Хью никогда: темным, непроницаемым взглядом, впрочем, совершенно не похожим на тот, что он выбрал для Ганнибала. Даже когда его нет поблизости, Хью не может отделаться от ощущения, что Мадс дышит ему в затылок. За его задумчивостью таится нечто, что хочется вытряхнуть, подойдя и схватив за плечи, но Хью все еще не способен заставить себя произнести ни слова об их отношениях, и теперь это злит по-настоящему. 

За ночь до того, как все должны разъехаться по домам или новым проектам, Хью твердо намеревается выпить столько виски, сколько понадобится, чтобы при завтрашнем прощании все мысли и чувства намертво забило первобытным желанием выжить. Мадс заваливается в его номер, когда он еще не справился и наполовину. Устраивается на диване рядом, открывает принесенное с собой пиво и включает спортивный канал, но не прибавляет звук. А Хью так и сидит, касаясь его бедром и вдыхая терпкий запах табака, и действительно не знает, что делать дальше. 

Они проводят в тишине, наверное, полчаса, а потом Мадс ставит бутылку куда-то на пол, поворачивается и целует его в скулу. Хью в миг напрягается и замирает, потому что, ей-богу, было бы проще, если бы они просто молча потрахались и вновь разошлись по собственным жизням. Зажав в кулак диванную подушку, он все-таки произносит: 

— Я просто рассчитывал, что у нас будет больше времени. Не подумай ничего такого, но тут как-то неожиданно… 

Мадс явно не собирается дослушивать. Обхватывает его лицо, заставляя повернуть голову и глядя трепетно и печально, совершенно не пытаясь скрыться за отчужденной задумчивостью, но ничего не говоря в ответ. 

Да и что тут скажешь, когда и так все ясно.

— Я не могу не хотеть тебя, — шепчет Хью ему в губы. — Постоянно. Нам нужно перестать…

Он и десять лет назад сказал нечто подобное, и тогда Мадс подчинился его выбору, но сейчас он спускает ладони на шею и плечи, крепко удерживая, словно от страха, что Хью сбежит, и коротко говорит:

— Нет.

Нет.

Хью замирает вновь, вдруг представляя, что было бы, скажи Мадс это «нет» тогда, — вполне возможно, ничего хорошего. Но сейчас настала его очередь подчиниться, и он благодарен, что реальность выдергивает его из фантазий настойчивым, но ласковым поцелуем в уголок рта. 

Хью кивает, понимающе соглашаясь с решением Мадса, и улыбается.


End file.
